One method for manufacturing an electronic component is a manufacturing method comprising a bonding step of bonding electronic component composites carrying multiple circuit patterns formed on a wafer or an insulating substrate onto a cohesive sheet, a dicing step of dicing the silicon wafer with a dicing blade into semiconductor chips, a pick-up step of picking up the cut chips from the cohesive sheet by irradiation with UV ray form the cohesive sheet side, and a fixing step of applying an adhesive agent on the bottom face of the picked-up chips and fixing the chips for example on a lead frame with the adhesive agent.
Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a cohesive sheet having a function as a cohesive sheet for dicing, as it is laminated with a semi-cured adhesive layer, and also a function as an adhesive agent for fixing the semiconductor chips to a lead frame.
There is also a manufacturing method in which the adhesive agent-coating step after dicing is eliminated, as a semi-cured adhesive layer is formed on a semiconductor wafer by application of a pasty adhesive and the semi-cured into the sheet shape by UV irradiation or heating.